Enfer et Damnation
by Kmi
Summary: La 5° années de nos trois amis arrivent... Et le boulot, les mystères et les aventures avec...
1. Default Chapter

Auteur : Kmi

E-mail : Camille.Robiquet@wanadoo.fr

Genre : Pffffffff… Je dirais général… Mais à côté de ça, humour (enfin, j'espère) et peut-être de l'action par la suite…

Résumé : Ben… Disons que c'est la 5° année de nos trois amis…  

Disclaimer : Alors… Je me garde Mumus, Sirius et Sev'… Et le reste vous pouvez les garder… Hein, quoi ??? Ai pas le droit… Nan mais la mémère Rowling elle les a tous pour elle, elle peut pas me les prêter ??? Bon, Ok, alors dans ce cas-là, seule Kisa Konna m'appartient… C'est un bon début, non ???

Note de l'auteur : N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos commentaires qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais afin que je puisse m'améliorer.

                              Bon, c'est ma première fic sur 'Ry Potter mais je vais essayer de respecter un maximum les personnalité. Enfin bref, tout ça pour vous dire d'être un tantinet indulgents… Et je vais arrêter de vous casser les pieds ici avant que vous ne vouliez plus lire ma tit'fic… Je tiens quand même à préciser que… Oui, bon OK, je me tais, et j'écris ! 

                              Et je remercie Ma Sandra sans qui je n'aurais jamais eu l'idée d'écrire cette fic.

                              Merci aussi aux lecteurs… 

****

**_Enfer et Damnation…_**

****

**_Chapitre 1_**

Le directeur se leva et fit son habituel discours… « La forêt interdite… Bla… Bla…Bla… Les promenades nocturnes… Bla… Bla… Bla… Les sorties à Pré-au-Lard… Bla… Bla… Bla… »

-Ouf, j'ai cru que ça ne terminerait jamais, souffla Ron à Harry qui sourit.

Malheureusement pour le rouquin, Dumbledore semblait être d'humeur à le contredire.

-Et maintenant, une nouveauté… Enfin, deux nouveautés. La première étant bien sûr votre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

A ce titre, les oreilles se dressèrent.

-J'aimerais vous présenter Melle Kisa Konno !

La porte de droite s'ouvrit brisant le silence régnant dans la Grande Salle. Une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années entra. Sa peau ambrée trahissait ses origines asiatiques (« Japonnaise sans doute vu son nom » avait cru bon de préciser Hermionne) Ses cheveux noirs, coupés en un dégradé inversé d'où deux mèches bien plus longues pendaient par devant ondulaient au rythme des pas de la professeur. Les yeux noirs en amande fixaient les élèves sans aucune émotion. Cette jeune femme n'était pas foncièrement belle mais elle dégageait une aura qui lui donnait un certain charme. Une beauté glacée en quelque sorte.

-Melle Konno nous vient tu Temple d'Hikura au Japon où elle enseignait déjà la DFCM même si c'était d'une manière… hum hum, quelque peu différente. Bref… Je vous prierais de faire un bon accueil à Melle Konno. (Applaudissements) Et voici la seconde nouveauté. Cette année, l'Education Nationale Magique a décidé d'instaurer un projet que les seconds cycles, c'est-à-dire à partir de la 5° année, mèneront tout au long de l'année. Ce projet sera un TPE, autrement dit Travail Personnel Encadré (Murmures dans la salle… « Encore du boulot en plus… » « Faut bien qu'ils nous occupent ! » « Comment on va faire pour les BUSES ??? »). Ne vous inquiétez pas… Des plages d'horaires seront spécialement consacrées à ce travail. Ce TPE se basera sur deux matières principales… Différentes pour chaque niveau. Mais les professeurs concernés vous en diront davantage. Sur ce… BON APPETIT !

Et voilà… L'Enfer allait pouvoir commencer…

A SUIVRE….. Quelle intensité dramatique, non ????


	2. Chapitre 2

Voili voilà la suite… Comme promis. J'espère que ça va vous plaire…

****

**_Enfer et Damnation_**

****

**_Chapitre 2_**

**Lundi 3 septembre **

Le lendemain, alors que le trio était en train de déjeuner, leur préfet, Jason Grant un sixième année, leur apporta leurs emplois du temps…

-Cool, on commence par divination, grogna Ron.

-Oh, ça ne fera que le centième fois que je mourrais, y'a plus de quoi s'inquiéter ! ironisa Harry.

En fait, il se demandait bien pourquoi il continuait encore cette matière. Trelawney pourrait au moins faire l'effort de changer ses prédictions… Leur annoncer autre chose que leur mort.

Enfin breeeeeef…

-Oh, on a DCFM en deuxième heure ! remarqua Hermione. Je suis impatiente de voir ce que vaut la nouvelle prof. Elle va peut-être nous parler de la magie orientale, ce serait génial !

Harry et Ron se regardèrent en souriant. Hermione aurait pu faire une Serdaigle parfaite.

-Oui, et avec les Serpentard en prime, quoi de mieux ! railla tout de même le rouquin.

Une heure et demi plus tard, Harry et Ron rejoignirent leur amie à l'entrée de la classe de DFCM.

-Alors, ça s'est bien passé ? demanda la jeune fille, une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

-Oh… Mon pauvre chéri… Une ombre plane sur votre tête. Les âmes impures vont venir vous chercher et vous dévorer tout cru ! débita Ron en imitant leur prof de divination.

-Je trouve ça de mauvais goût ! marmonna Harry. 

-Tu veux parler du présage ou de toi ? demanda une voix trainante derrière eux.

Les trois amis levèrent les yeux au ciel avant de se retourner.

-Salut Malefoy ! grogna Harry.

-Alors Potter, bonnes vacances ? nargua le Serpentard.

Le jeune Gryffondor serra les dents. Depuis le retour de Voldemort, les temps étaient durs. Non seulement ses rêves étaient constellés d'images de Cédric, mais en plus, tout au long des vacances, il avait eu le droit aux lettres de Sirius lui recommandant ceci et cela. (« Au moins ça prouve qu'il est en bonne santé » avait plaisanté Ron)

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit avant que Ron ne réplique et Melle Konno fit face à ses élèves avec son habituel regard vide de toute émotion.

-Entrez ! invita-t-elle d'une voix plus grave que la normale.

Les élèves s'installèrent en silence tandis que la prof inscrivait son nom au tableau.

-Bien… Je m'appelle donc Kisa Konno avec deux N. Les occidentaux ont la fâcheuse tendance d'écorcher mon nom, j'ose que je ne supporte pas.

Harry frissonna à la manière dont sa prof avait prononcé le mot « occidentaux ». Elle n'avait pas haussé la voix, ni insisté mais on aurait dit qu'elle y avait mis toute la haine dans ce nom.

-Bien. Cette année, à part vos BUSES, vous allez donc devoir réaliser un dossier. Les TPE. Vos deux matières principales seront donc la DFCM et la potion.

Harry crut que sa mâchoire se décrocher… Non non, c'était pas possible… Pas… POTION ??????? C'était sûr, l'Education Nationale Magique voulait sa mort. Devoir supporter Rogue en cours mais en plus en TPE… C'était pas possible. Il se tourna vers Ron qui le regardait avec le même air effaré. Et puis, au comble du désespoir, il se reporte sur la prof.

-Vous aurez donc deux heures par semaine, le jeudi. La première heure avec moi, la seconde avec le professeur Rogue.

_« Oh, encore cette intonation ! »_ remarqua Harry. Apparemment, la jeune femme n'appréciait pas foncièrement son prof de potions. Ce qui la fit remonter de au moins de dix points dans son estime.

-Le dossier sera à rendre courant avril, le temps que vous puissiez réviser correctement vos examens de fin d'année. Tout au long de cette année, vous effectuerez des recherches à la bibliothèque. Quand vous aurez suffisamment de documents, vous commencerez à rédiger votre dossier qui devra faire une trentaine de parchemins. Les thèmes seront affichés dans la classe. Vous pourrez donc choisir votre propre thématique. En ce qui concerne les groupes,  ils seront composés de trois élèves. La constitution sera à me donner pour jeudi. Bien… Si vous avez des questions, vous me les poserez en temps et en heure. Nous allons donc commencer le cours…

Et l'heure passa ainsi… Le cours s'était avéré plus intéressant que prévu… Mais était-ce de par son contenu ou parce que le prof avait envoyé Malefoy sur les roses à plusieurs reprises ? Quoiqu'il en soit, Konno semblait plus que compétente. Un bon point pour un prof de DFCM… 

A SUIVRE…

PS : Vous inquiétez pas… C'était juste une mise en bouche… Le vif du sujet, à savoir les TPE viendront dès le prochain chapitre… Hé hé hé, z'allez voir le clavaire des élèves… *sourire trèèèès innocent* l'action ne viendra pas pour tout de suite… Désolée !^^ Mais vous z'inquiétez pas… Ca va venir, j'vous jure… (« Marie-Thérèses ne jurez pas ! » ©)


	3. Chapitre 3

Bah, vous avez de la chance, elle s'est pas faite attendre la suite !!! Mais ça va peut-être pas durer, alors profitez-en !!! 

A partir de maintenant, toute ma fic se déroulera les jeudis… Jours de torture !!!^^

**_Enfer et Damnation_**

****

**_Chapitre 3_**

**Jeudi 6 septembre**

-Bien, chacun des groupes a pris connaissance des thèmes. Ces deux premières heures seront donc consacrées à cibler précisément votre problématique. 

Et voilà, leur première séance de TPE… Harry, Hermione et Ron s'étaient bien évidemment mis ensembles (« On ne change pas un équipe qui gagne ! »). Les trois amis avaient quelques difficultés à choisir leur thème.

-Moi je dis, Magie et Histoire serait parfait ! insista Ron.

-Non, Magie et Moldus seraient mieux… On pourrait se pencher sur la théorie de Rupert Bloom sur la posologie de magie dans le monde quotidien des moldus ! releva Hermione.

-Tout à fait ! se moqua Ron qui n'avait pas très bien compris où voulait en venir la jeune fille.

-Vous savez on pourrait peut-être… commença Harry.

-Moi je dis Magie et Histoire ! Après tout, les contes seraient très intéressants à étudier ! le coupa Ron.

-Et si on… réitéra le jeune homme.

-Oui, bien sûr, c'est passionnant de lire à longueur de temps des histoires pour bébés ! Je dis qu'il faudrait mieux faire Magie et Moldus ! l'interrompit Hermione.

-C'est sûr que si on doit présenter ce projet à Rogue, on risque d'avoir une bonne note. Je te rappelle que c'est un Serpentard, et ils ne sont pas folichons de Moldus là-bas !

-STOP ! Puisque vous semblez tout à fait d'accord sur le thème à choisir, on pourrait peut-être se rabattre sur le troisième : Magie et Mondes, non ? accorda Harry.

Ses deux amis se tournèrent vers lui.

-OK, j'ai rien dit ! dit-il en se tassant un peu plus sur sa chaise.

-Je suis d'accord avec Harry ! accorda Hermione en lançant un regard noir à Ron.

-OK OK ! Je cède ! soupira Ron. Va pour Magie et Mondes.

Une demi-heure plus tard.

-La magie en Amérique serait mieux ! se défendit Ron.

-Non ! En Europe de l'Est… C'est bien plus passionnant ! répliqua Hermione.

-Tu dis ça, c'est surtout parce qu'il y a ton Vicky.

_« Ouch… Panier à trois points pour Ron… Ce qui nous fait 10 à 8 pour Ron… »_

A peine avaient-ils choisi le thème que ses deux amis repartaient sur une dispute pour savoir quel serait leur sous-thème. Harry, lui, s'était résigné à compter les points.

-Et toi tu dis, c'est surtout parce que tu es jaloux ! 

_« 10 partout ! »_

-Bon… OK, alors on a qu'à faire la magie orientale ! proposa Harry.

Les deux amis parurent réfléchir puis dirent d'un commun accord :

-Je suis d'accord.

Harry soupira…. _« Je suis pas sorti de l'auberge ! »_

A SUIVRE…


	4. Chapitre 4

Miya Black : Voici voilà la suite !!! J'espère que le quatrième chapitre t'aidera à juger un peu plus (voire mieux ???^^) ma ch'tite fic…

Magic Dream : Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements !!! J'espère que la suite continuera de te plaire

Kestrel : Moi aussi le jeudi c'est jour de tortures… C'est pas anodin si toute cette fic se passera les jeudis !!!! Hé hé hé… Pourquoi eux n'auraient-ils pas le droit de souffrir aussi les jeudi après tout !!! Vi vi, j'ai trouvé une tit'place entre mes cours et les exams !!!

****

Note de l'auteur : Ca commence déjà à se corser… Attention, je vous jure qu'aucun personnage n'a été maltraité durant cette fic… Et je décline toute responsabilité de cette fic ! C'est la mauvaise influence que San a sur moi… (A moins que ce ne soit moi qui ai une mauvaise influence sur elle ??? Je ne saurais dire… )

**_Enfer et Damnation_**

****

**_Chapitre 4_**

**Jeudi 13 septembre**

_« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a du découvrir que j'ai réuni les Anciens pour la cause de Dumbledore et maintenant il me punit. Oui, ça doit être ça ! »_

Ca devait être ça… Sinon quoi d'autre ? Après tout, Severus Rogue s'était racheté. Et depuis il se contentait de faire son travail : enseigner l'art fastidieux de la potion, favoriser les Serpentards, punir les Gryffondors. Il faisait tout merveille. Certains disaient même qu'il avait tendance à faire un peu trop de zèle sur la dernière tâche.  Non, il ne voyait vraiment ce qu'il avait pu commettre d'assez grave pour mériter CA. Ca était en l'occurrence les disputes incessantes de Potter et ses deux acolytes qui…

-Dérange toute la classe ! Ca vous coûtera 10 points chacun ! s'écria Rogue.

Cela faisait une semaine que ça durait. Non seulement il devait le supporter en cours mais aussi en TPE. _« J'ai vraiment de la chance ! »_ Sans compter que l'Education Nationale Magique avait eu la bonne et même merveilleuse idée d'associer la potion avec la DFCM. Il n'avait rien contre l'association des deux matières mais un dentier de vampire contre l'association de SA matière avec celle de CETTE prof. Pourquoi Dumbledore avait engagé Konno comme prof ? Pour le faire enrager ? Non… Pour lui faire regretter son passé ? Non, pire encore… Pour le torture ! Le tuer à petit feu comme une flamme qui vous dévore jusqu'au plus profond de vos entrailles jusqu'à ce que vous vous les arrachiez de vos propres mains. Oui, ça devait être ça. Dumbledore voulait le rendre dingue.

_« Kisa Konno… Pourquoi toujours toi ? »_

Telle était la question qui le hantait depuis la rentrée.

_« Pourquoi toujours toi ? »_

**Jeudi 20 septembre**

Kisa surveillait depuis maintenant ½ heure ses élèves. Mais elle était en réalité ailleurs. Elle repensait à ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit. La guerre faisait rage au Japon. Kyoto était de plus en plus instable et elle s'inquiétait pour ses amis. C'était l'une des trois raisons pour lesquelles elle ne voulait pas venir enseigner à Poudlard. La deuxième… Elle s'appelait tout simplement Rogue. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il soit dans ses pattes celui-là ??? Grrrr… Et en plus, elle devait encadrer les 5° années avec lui. Pffffff… Quelle vie! Quant à la troisième raison, et c'était bien la plus importante, elle devait...

-Excusez-moi professeur ? demanda Hermione, intimidée.

Un des seuls avantages de ce métier : les élèves étaient impressionnés par son apparence froide et imperturbable.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-elle de sa voix froide.

-Et bien… Heu… Nous avons trouvé un document mais le problème est qu'il est dans une langue qui nous est inconnue et je me demandais si vous ne pourriez pas nous aider à traduire s'il vous plait ! débita la jeune fille.

« Surtout n'oublie pas de respirer » voulut ajouter Kisa mais Granger semblait suffisamment mal à l'aise pour qu'elle en rajoute une couche. La jeune femme soupira puis se résigna à suivre son élève qui la mena vers la table ou ses deux amis l'attendaient. Elle avait remarqué que les trois amis étaient inséparables et qu'ils faisaient du bon boulot (_« Enfin, quand ils ne passent pas leur temps à se disputer »_) La jeune fille lui montra le texte que Kisa lut.

-_Om inna Kya taru tsi._

_Kelch__ maya ka._

_Om distraya ne koma tetsu turama monako o anoka yento Krisayo._

Kisa s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils. Puis elle reprit sa lecture.

-_Pisaru__ eyema nunqua de Kriso._

_Om sintsu eyema kinya amita Seyuna Lebante._

_Iska__…_

_Tela__ de nuska…_

_… Itabi ephyaltes shiga._

La jeune femme s'arrêta et regarda le trio par-dessus la feuille. Ayant conscience de ce qu'ils attendaient d'elle, la jeune femme se résigna à leur expliquer :

-C'est une très vieille légende japonaise qui date de la création de la magie et donc du monde. Cette langue, c'est un mélange de japonais ancien et de Kalés, une langue morte parlée par les anciens gardiens et prêtres de temple. Une langue sacrée !

-Mais heu… Vous savez ce que ça raconte ? demanda Harry.

_-Ils dorment dans ce monde de Ténèbres._

_Là où le calme n'existe pas._

_Ils sortent de la froide obscurité de leur monde et se rapproche du monde des Humains._

_Pour chasser l'âme torturée de l'Homme._

_Ils traquent l'âme perdue au Soleil Levant venue s'échouer._

_Mais…_

_La Gardienne de leur sommeil…_

_… Sur leur repos veille._ Traduisit-t-elle.

Un grand silence s'abattit sur le petit groupa.

-Ah heu… Bah… Merci ! balbutia Hermione.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas et s'éloigne. Elle entendit juste Harry s'exclamer « C'est gai » Ce à quoi Ron répondit « Je ne fermerais plus l'œil de la nuit ! »

**Jeudi 27 septembre, 9h00**

-Bon… Récapitulons ! Nous avons une tonne de livres, un tas de formules magiques, une montagne de recette potions et… Rien ! soupira Ron. Vous voulez mon avis ? On avance à rien !

-Tu oublies la légende de la Gardienne ! rappela Hermione.

-Et alors ? A quoi ça nous avance ?

-Là Ron a raison ! se risqua Harry. On devrait trier les infos qu'on a et ensuite décider d'un plan, tu ne crois pas ?

-OK, faisons comme ça !

Les trois jeunes gens se mirent donc au travail. La plupart des infos se recoupaient. En allant ranger un livre, Harry surprit une dispute entre Konna et Rogue. Caché derrière une étagère, il écouta :

-Parce que tu pensais peut-être que c'était la bonne solution ? demandait la jeune femme de sa voix toujours calme. (Jamais Harry ne l'avait entendu crier… Ce qui était encore pire puisqu'elle se contenter de fixer les élèves de ses yeux noirs, dénués de sentiments.) J'oubliais ! Tu ne pensais pas à l'époque… Peut-être est-ce encore le cas ? ironisa-t-elle sans trace de quelconques sentiments.

-Tu peux parler, Konno ! siffla Rogue.

Jamais Harry n'avait vu son prof dans cet état. Lorsqu'il était en colère envers lui, il se contentait de hurler un bon coup. Mais là, sa voix n'était que haine.

-Crois-tu comprendre ? reprit-il.

-Je ne cherche pas à comprendre. Juste à faire mon boulot CORRECTEMENT ! En l'occurrence, aller donner un cours aux 6° années !

La jeune femme voulut s'éloigner mais Rogue la retint par le bras.

-Sache qu'un jour tu devras songer à rentrer dans TON monde.

Un instant le regard de la japonaise vacilla mais il redevint impénétrable comme la nuit.

-Ce jour-là, je t'emmènerais avec moi ! répliqua-t-elle.

La colère faisait vibrer sa voix mais Rogue ne cilla pas et ne détourna pas le regard. Pendant une dizaine de secondes, ils s'affrontèrent en chien de faïence, regard noir contre regard noir. Et puis, lentement, Rogue lâche la jeune femme qui repartit sans un regard de plus pour lui. Alors seulement Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait retenu son souffle durant tout l'échange entre ses deux professeurs.

**Le même jour, 10h15**

Durant l'intercours, Harry avait tout raconté à ses amis (« Peut-être une entre anciens amants ! » plaisanta Ron.)

-Alors j'aimerais pas être un ex de Konno. Je te jure, même quand Draco a explosé la table en cours elle était pas aussi furax !

-C'qu'elle était sexy quand elle l'a fusillé du regard ! pensa rêveusement le jeune rouquin (avant d'être à son tout fusillé par Hermione !)

-Ecoutez, je vous dis qu'il y a quelque chose de pas clair entre ces deux là. Et ça n'a rien à voir avec l'amour… Ou bien je me fais prêtre… Quoiqu'il en soit, vous n'avez jamais remarqué à quel point ils se haïssent ?

-C'est vrai que leurs rapports sont plutôt… tendus ! Mais il faut dire aussi que Rogue ne fait rien pour être apprécié alors… On verra avec le temps.

-Ouais… marmonna Harry sans grande conviction.

**Jeudi 3 octobre, 8h30**

-On devrait peut-être préparer des potions que l'on trouve exclusivement au Japon ! proposa Hermione.

-Quoi ?! Tu plaisantes j'espère ! Je reste pas avec Rogue pendant une heure pour faire du zèle ! s'étrangla à moitié Ron.

-On verra après si on fait un truc particulier ! Pour l'instant on devrait se pencher sur le légende de la Gardienne.

Ron et Hermione se disputaient encore et toujours. Les mauvaises habitudes ont la vie dure… Et la mènent à Harry qui devaient supporter les sauts d'humeur des ses deux amis en TPE.

-On a rien en ce qui concerne ce point ! On devrait demander à Konno.

-Oui, mais elle n'est pas là pour tout nous faire : On doit trouver par nous-mêmes !

-OK, OK ! céda le rouquin.

Une heure plus tard, le trio n'avait toujours rien trouvé. Comme si tous les documents concernant la légende avait tous disparus. Comme si la légende elle-même avait été oubliée. Cependant, Rogue, lui, semblait la connaître. En effet, alors qu'il surveillait les élèves, il s'était approché de leurs recherches et ses yeux s'étaient posés sur leur traduction. En saisissant la feuille un rictus avait étiré ses lèvres. Puis il avait simplement déposé le papier et continué son tour de surveillance.

**Le même jour, 20h30**

-Je suis sûr que c'est pas un coïncidence ! insista Harry. La haine de Rogue et de Konno, le Japon, la Légende ! Tout ça est lie, j'en suis sûr ! Ou alors ça fait trop de coïncidences.

-Et j'imagine que tu ne crois pas aux coïncidences ? railla Ron.

-Sérieusement, vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre ???

-Harry a raison mais pour l'instant… 

Hermione fut interrompue par l'arrivée d'un hibou… Ou plutôt de deux hiboux ! Enfin, d'un hibou et d'un corbeau. Le 1° oiseau se dirigea vers Dumbledore tandis que le 2° se posait sur l'épaule de Konno. Des murmures se faisaient entendre : « Du courrier, à cette heure-ci ? » Le directeur libéré le hibou de son fardeau et lut la lettre. Alors, en une minute, il prit dix ans. Levant les yeux, il regarda les élèves, maintenant silencieux. Le sorcier se leva et s'apprêta à prendre la parole quand Konno sortit précipitamment de la Grande Salle sous le regard attristé du directeur. Harry et Ron se regardèrent haussant pour l'un le sourcils et pour l'autre les épaules.

-Je viens de recevoir une lettre du Ministère.

_« Oh oh, mauvais ! »_

-Ce courrier fait état d'une attaque de Mangemorts.

Un frisson de panique parcourut la salle.

-Cette attaque avait pour cible la réception du traité de l'AIM, l'Alliance Internationale Magique.

Harry entendit plusieurs cris et des sanglots étouffés autour de lui. En levant les yeux,k il vit plusieurs élèves en proie à un désespoir grandissant.

-Il y a plusieurs morts et une centaine de blessés ! continua Dumbledore d'une voix trop calme. Le Ministère a cru bon de nous prévenir : dès demain, Cornélius Fudge reconnaîtra officiellement le retour de Voldemort.

Silence… Et voilà comment étaient les discours de Dumbledore. Simples et pourtant si percutants.

A SUIVRE…

Hé hé hé… Vous croyiez vraiment que j'arrête à un moment terrible ??? Ah bon, j'avais pas cette impression moi…^^ Bon, je vous préviens tout de suite, je sais pô du tout où ça va me mener alors… Enfin bref…

Un tit'review en passant, non ?? *regard ampli d'espoir*


	5. chapitre 5

Kestrel : Voilà la suite… Je fais ce que je peux pour « Et une semaine plus tard… » Pfiou… Tu me donnes du boulot toi !!!^^

Maud : Alors la Prêtresse Shtroumphique !!! Voilà la suite !!!^^ Je suis désolée mais j'ai pas trouvé ta fic « Le Grand Conseil » tu pourrais me l'envoyer, stp ??? Merci d'avance !!!

**_Enfer et Damnation_**

****

**_Chapitre 5_**

**Jeudi 3 octobre, 20h45**

Kisa sorti de la Grande Salle et s'adossa derrière la porte.

Il y avait Ayamé là-bas… Ayamé… Celui qu'elle considérait comme son grand frère.

Le plus vieux et le clown du groupe. Il était toujours en train de balancer des vannes, de débiter des idioties, et les rares fois où il fermait sa bouche, il faisait des grimaces avec. 

Kisa ne l'avait jamais vu autrement qu'avec un sourire long comme ça…

_« Maintenant il ne sourire plus… »_

En cours, il était toujours le dernier en discipline. Elle avait toujours crû que c'était pour avoir le dernier mot, le dernier rire et non pour être indiscipliné. Car Ayamé n'était pas méchant. Et il ne se moquait jamais.

_« Tout du moins pas souvent ! »_

Il aiamait juste rire…

Il était linguiste. C'était aussi une sorte de rimeur fou. Des fois, il se mettait à parler avec des rimes, comme si c'était plus fort que lui. Vous pouviez lui donner n'importa quel mot, il vous faisait une rime en moins de deux. 

S'il y avait une plaisanterie dans l'air, ou un jeu de mot à sortir, vous pouviez être sûr qu'il allait craquer.

Mais maintenant, plus de jeux de mots ou de plaisanteries.

Parce que Ayamé faisait partie des victimes de l'attentat de l'AIM…

Parce que Ayamé était mort…

La jeune femme se laissa glisser le long du mur, et pour la première fois, si une personne passait par-là, il aurait pu voir une émotion se reflétait dans les yeux de la professeur. Il aurait pu y lire de la tristesse, de la souffrance. Et de la lassitude.

_« Pourquoi ??? »_

Rogue regardait la porte. Il savait pourquoi Konne réagissait ainsi. Il svaiat qu'elle culpabilisait de s'être laissé prendre au piège… 

Mais il savait aussi que le temps, même s'il ne guérirait pas la blessure, apaiserait la douleur… Car on s'habitue à tout, même à la souffrance et à la mort. 

Severus Rogue en savait quelque chose !

**Jeudi 10 octobre**

Harry observa son professeur. Elle avait repris son attitude froide et distante dès le lendemain de l'attentat. L'annonce de Fudge, la reconnaissance du retour de Voldemort, avait plongé Poudlard dans une angoisse sans nom. Les élèves se dévisageaient. Ils espéraient quoi au juste ??? Que la marque des Ténèbres allait apparaître sur le front des soi-disant Mangemorts ? Harry prenait de plus en plus de distance avec les Serpentards. La plupart d'entre eux étaient sans doute des futurs mangemorts… _« S'ils ne le sont pas déjà ! »_

-Harry ??? Tu pourrais tout aussi bien monté sur la table et nous faire un strip-tease…

-Oui, pourquoi pas ! répondit évasivement Harry.

En sentant le regard de ses deux amis, le jeune sorcier tourna la tête vers eux…

-Bah quoi ??? Demanda-t-il en voyant leur tête…

-Mr Potter, voulez-vous vraiment monter sur cette table ? demanda de sa voix doucereuse le professeur Rogue.

-Heu… Je vous demande pardon ??? S'excusa Harry, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son prof de potion avait l'air aussi furax !

-Ce sera 30 points de moins pour intolérance envers un professeur Potter! Quand à vous Weasley, ça vous fait 30 points de moins pour proposition indécentes ! Rugit Rogue avant de s'en aller.

Harry le regarda, des yeux ronds puis se tourna vers ses amis.

-J'ai dit quoi ???

-Comme t'écoutais rien de ce qu'on disait, je t'ai demandais si tu voulais monter sur la table et faire un strip-tease… Rogue n'a pas apprécié… résuma Ron

-Il a entendu ??? 

-Hum hum !!!

-Oh… Je suis mort !!!! Gémit Harry en laissant tomber sa tête sur la table !!!


End file.
